


¿Solo un malentendido?

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: Stiles esta preocupado. Como muy preocupado. Su esposo durante los ultimos dos meses ha abandonado la cama luego de que Stiles estuviera "dormido" solo para ir a la laptop y pasarse horas allí, con los auriculares puestos. Luego de un tiempo, Stilinski comienza a sospechar de que lo esta engañando con alguien o esta viendo porno. Ninguna de las dos opciones es buena, a decir verdad.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 75





	¿Solo un malentendido?

-¿Ya vas a dormir?.-Consulta Stilinski, libro en mano mientras se acomoda entre las sábanas. Su esposo lo observa desde la puerta de entrada del baño, una mano paseándose por su cabello.

-Si, mañana tengo turno temprano. Tu padre quiere que veamos la reserva, dice que algo ha estado molestando a los que van a acampar allí.-Explica mientras se quita la remera, acercándose al sillón que tienen en la habitación.

La deja alli y sus ojos vuelven a su esposo, notando que se encuentra algo tenso.-¿Esta todo bien? Luces preocupado.

-Si, solo…me preocupa papá. Ya sabes, sin Mel por unos días mientras se va de vacaciones. Creo que puede llegar a beber y comer comida chatarra hasta el cansancio.

-Tranquilo bebé.-Derek se acerca a la cama y se sienta, antes de tapar su cuerpo con las sábanas. Acerca su rostro al de Stiles, besando lo repetidas veces antes de decir.-Controlare a tu padre mientras este en el trabajo y puede venir a comer a casa cuando lo quieras.-Stilinski sonríe amplio, besando lo una vez más.

-Eres el mejor. Te quiero.-Murmura contra los labios de Hale y puede ver sus ojos iluminarse.

-Te quiero mucho mas.-Responde y besa los labios de Stiles y luego su frente. El castaño se aparta segundos después y deja su libro sobre la mesa de luz para luego acostarse. Derek lo imita, no sin antes apagar la luz de su mesa de noche.

Derek acerca su cuerpo al de Stiles y lo abraza, manteniéndolo caliente con su temperatura corporal. Stilinski cierra sus ojos y comienza a rememorar películas para mantenerse despierto al mismo tiempo que finje dormir.

Relaja su cuerpo contra el tacto de su marido, expectante. Se siente angustiado y un poco nervioso, no quiere lucir como un esposo inseguro o extremadamente celoso pero necesita aclarar las cosas. Desde hace dos meses ya su esposo deja la cama minutos después de que ambos se acuestan (y siendo que Stilinski ya se encuentra “dormido") y se sienta en su laptop. Para horas allí, auriculares puestos.

¿Qué diablos hace allí? ¿Por qué usar la computadora a escondidas, esperar a que Stiles se duerma? ¿Acaso esta viendo porno? ¿Esta hablando con alguien más? Dios, ¿Acaso lo está engañando?

Stiles intenta mantener su respiración calmada mientras espera que Derek salga de la cama . Pasan un par de minutos, tal vez media hora, antes de que Hale se aleje. Lo escucha dirigirse a algún lado de la habitación (sabe a la perfección que es al escritorio que se encuentra a pasos y frente de la cama) y luego el arrastrar de la silla contra el piso cuando toma asiento

Stiles deja pasar unos minutos antes de ponerse de pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acerca. De lejos solo ve bultos moviéndose y solo puede pensar en cómo no le parece más sexy a su marido. En como debe buscar porno para satisfacerse. Una vez se encuentra a cinco pasos de distancia puede ver que, en realidad, se encuentra viendo una película: a todos los chicos de los que me enamoré.

Suelta un grito, parte emocionado parte impresionado, ante la vista. Derek se gira de inmefiato; auriculares aún puesto y parece un ciervo atrapado frente a las luces de los faros de un auto. Su mano cierra con rapidez la laptop, sin siquiera verla cuando lo hace.

-Crei que estabas dormido.-Es todo lo que dice Derek.

-Y yo creo que me engañaba o que veías porno porque ya no re parecía sexy.-Dice Stilinski mientras se acerca, dejándose caer en el regazo del hombre cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca. Sus brazos rodean el cuello del morocho y posa su cabeza contra el cuello de éste.

-¿Pero que…diablos Stiles, no te haría eso.-Habla rápido y desesperado antes de abrir la laptop y enseñarme la pantalla. Srilinski ríe, ahora por completo divertido con la situación.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.-Murmura bajo. 

Lo siento es que me parece algo tonto ahora que lo digo.-Contesta.-Es que aun no puedo creer que alguien como tu este conmigo. Y se que odias que sea así, pero no es tan fácil controlar tus inseguridades.-Comenta aun con su rostro contra el cuello de su pareja. Hale lo hace retroceder un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

-¿Tú te cuestionas por qué alguien como yo estaría contigo? También lo hago, lo entiendo. Pero no te engañaría Stiles.-Acaricia la mejilla de su esposo con ternura y luego besa su nariz.

-Menos mal, no quería tener que usar wolfsbane cuando preparara tu comida la próxima vez.-Sonríe amplio e inocente mientras ve el horror cruzar el rostro de Derek. Ríe un poco antes de sentir los dedos sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole cosquillas, y su pequeña risa se vuelve carcajadas. 

-Creo que me conviene no engañarte. Aunque no estaba en mis planes-Rodea el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos y ambos se tranquilizan, solo guardando silencio por un momento antes de que Stiles, obviamente, vuelva a hablar.

-Oye, ¿Por qué estas viendo esta película tu solo y a la madrugada? Si no podías dormir me deberías haber dicho. Yo aun no tengo sueño y podríamos haberla visto juntos. Sabes que la amo.

-Yo, uhm, ese es el problema-Stiles frunció su ceño. sin comprender.-Tú amas este tipo de películas románticas o de comedia o de superhéroes y yo siempre me dormía cuando ambos la veíamos. Me pareció muy grosero de mi parte hacerlo, porque son tus gustos y aunque no me gustaran o no fueran mi estilo de vez en cuando podría hacer un esfuerzo.-Toma una bocanada de aire, mejillas completamente rojas.-Entonces comencé a ver una por noche para acostumbrarme y...funciona. A decir verdad he amado la mayoría de las películas que he visto y, lo mas importante, ya no me dormiré en medio de una película. 

Stiles guarda silencio por unos minutos sin expresión en su cara. Esta procesando el gesto enorme que su esposo tuvo por él. Si, Stiles veía las películas en blanco y negro que Derek amaba pero porque a él también le gustaban, Pero esto...él no sabe que hacer con esto. Una sonrisa tira de la comisura de sus labios y ve a Hale aliviarse mientras lo abraza.

-Tu, gran idiota-Murmura el castaño.-Te amo. Y no es necesario que hagas esto, aunque me parece un muy buen gesto.-Besa los labios del morocho un par de beses antes de apartarse.-Ahora, vuelve a la cama.

-Pero Lara Jean...-Lo interrumpe.

-Sabes que es una de mis películas favoritas. Trae la computadora a la cama, la veremos juntos. Si así lo deseas.-Derek sonríe y asiente luciendo como un niño pequeño.

Ambos se ponen de pie luego de besarse y Hale se va a preparar palomitas y traer un vaso de vino. Para cuando vuelve, Stiles ya tiene la computadora sobre sus piernas. Le sonríe de forma tierna antes de dejar las palomitas sobre la cama y los vasos de vino en manos de Stiles. Toma asiento, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Stilinski antes de robar su vaso. 

-¿Estas seguro?.-Pregunta Stiles, mirando a su esposo. Este ya tenía puestos sus ojos sobre la pantalla.

-¿Bromeas cierto? Necesito saber que sucede con ambos luego de hacer su contrato.-El castaño rueda sus ojos, completamente divertido, antes de poner en marcha una vez mas la película. El morocho tiene apoyada su cabeza contra el hombro de su esposo, bebiendo vino de vez en cuando y robando las palomitas de maíz de la mano de Stilinski. 

Disfrutan la película casi por completa hasta que Stiles se duerme, dejando solo a Derek mirándola. Pero no importa porque al fin siente que no decepciona al oji-marrón y eso es lo que importa. 

Se vuelve una tradición para ambos ir a la cama con una película cursi o de superhéroes. No importa si antes, durante o después tienen sexo. Siempre ven una película, solo para disfrutar de la compañía del otro y un momento mas a solas.


End file.
